Virtua-SOTF
Virtua-SOTF takes place in a world where the game is just that - a video game. Using state of the art virtual reality technology, it is 100% immersive, and that's where all of its appeal comes from. Whilst playing the game, participants believe that they ARE their characters, trapped in this deadly, terrible situation. By its very nature, Virtua-SOTF can vary drasitically, depending on the pre-existing personalities and characters created by the system prior to the commencement of each 'round' of the game. In addition to this, the basic scenario sometimes varies, although it ultimately still comes down to the traditional Battle Royale situation. In-Character Fluff ...it's proven to be a very popular new addition to our games section, particularly for those out there who couldn't make it as real athletes. For those that are sportsmen, there's also a training version that has been proven to improve your performance over time, so be sure to look into that if you want to maintain your edge. Moving on, over there is our suite for 'The Game'. Ahh yes, I see you've heard of it. Well, its official name is 'Virtual Survival Of The Fittest', but people prefer just calling it the Game. It's very popular, probably the most popular video game we have amongst our commerical suites. It's one of our hyper-immersive games, have you heard of them? Yes, that's right, the ones where you can't even tell that you're playing a game - you live the character, you are the character. Of course, there's dangers in that. Addictions? Oh you haven't heard the half of it. This game is approved by the watchdogs though, as it has a distinct ending - you can't play beyond a certain point, and that's reasonably quickly. The longest one of these has run was... let me think... eight days. So yes, it's not too terrible so far as duration goes. The idea? Well players take the role of a high school student thrown into a deadly situation: they must kill each and every other member of their class, or die trying. Of course, they can also try to escape or refuse to play the game at all, but that's difficult indeed. They're given random weapons, and also fitted with collars which track their movements and if necessary, are detonated. Yes, it's entertaining indeed! Why, when we first released it, our suites were booked up for a full year! There's also modifications we can run to the basic premise, such as more fantastical settings, or making the participants from different schools, but the most requested scenario is the basic one. It has tremendous staying power and replay power, I must say. If you have some free time, I fully recommend booking a try of this particular game. If it ends very quickly, you may even enjoy multiple plays for your money, so don't worry about getting short-changed. Moving on... - A tour guide for Entertainment Inc describes the hyper-sophisticated Virtua-SOTF It's here - the final word in hyper-immersive video games! Virtual Survival Of The Fittest! Could you kill your best friend? Well, you're about to find out! Take the role of a member of a class of ordinary high school students cast into the ultimate do-or-die scenario. Only one student can leave this bloodied arena alive, and YOU have the chance to take that student to victory! Will you play to win, leaving a bloody trail of corpses in your wake? Will you attempt to find your friends? Will you try to bring down the system? Experience it all with this innovative new game from Entertainment Inc, the award-winning company which brought you Final Fantasy XXVII and Leeroy Jenkins: The untold story! Side effects include moral, gender, sexuality dissonance, trauma, depression, stress, addiction, nausea, mental afflication, nightmares and tiredness. - Advert for the game. Game History This Mini has been played. *Students - The students of Alderbrook High School can be found here. *Announcements - The Announcements relating to Virtua are contained herein. *Death Order - Here is the order in which the students of Alderbrook died. *Zone Locations - Descriptions of the areas in the Zone can be found here. Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Minis